Nuestra breve historia en sabores
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Grageas de todos los sabores" del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Algunas personas guardan los recuerdos de su historia en canciones, fotografías o incluso un diario. Pero para Rose Weasley, le es más fácil y singular recordar en sabores. Los sabores de él y ella. Rose y Scorpius.
1. Sardina: Te quiero

**¡Hola!**

**He tenido un momento rápido de inspiración y comienzo con mis viñetas. Espero les guste.**

**_Esta historia participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._**

**1ra viñeta:**226 palabras** :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de la brillante Joanne Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

_**Nuestra breve historia en sabores**_

* * *

_Sardina: Te quiero._

Rose disfruta el desayuno en compañía de Albus y Scorpius, siempre ha sido así durante siete años. Pero ese día es diferente. El mal humor se nota con facilidad en ella. Refunfuña por lo bajo, con las mejillas coloradas y la nariz fruncida mientras no deja de mirar el emparedado de sardina que está en su plato.

El par de Slytherin que la acompañan, intercambian una mirada de confusión y regresan la vista a Rose.

— ¿Qué pasa?—el rubio es el primero en preguntar.

"Estúpido Malfoy" es lo único que Rose Weasley quiere contestar al conectar su mirada con la de su amigo.

Hace dos semanas, la Gryffindor ha caído en la cuenta de que Scorpius Malfoy le gusta, y le gusta demasiado para su gusto. Frunce la nariz y mira al Slytherin de esa forma que hace que las personas teman por un arranque de furia.

Y así sucede. Rose no puede más.

— ¡Que _te quiero_, tú, idiota!—contesta ella, tomando su emparedado de sardina y arrojándoselo al rubio.

Seguido de eso, Rose sale del Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas sin mirar atrás.

Pero ya puede imaginar la cara de Malfoy con la sardina embarrada sobre él. Y la pelirroja ríe, porque sabe bien que a su amigo no le gusta la sardina.

Pero eso se merece por provocar en ella sentimientos que no entiende.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Fue algo corto, de repente lo pensé y me pareció lindo escribirlo.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


	2. Coco: Anillo

**¡Hola!**

**_Esta historia participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._**

**2da viñeta: **364 palabras** :3**

**He aquí la segunda viñeta. Sí, he tardado y lo siento. Tenía planeado algo muy diferente a esto antes, pero ahora me ha encantado el giro que le di a la _viñeta con sabor a Coco._**

** ¡Tendré pronto la tercera y última!**

**Espero disfruten su lectura, ¡y mejor si lo hacen con una deliciosa agua de coco! ¡Uhm!**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes NO son de mi propiedad, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**_Nuestra breve historia en sabores_**

* * *

_Coco: Anillo_

Pasea su mirada alrededor por enésima vez en la noche, viendo con cierta incredulidad el lugar lujoso al que su novio ha decidido llevarla.

Rose no es de esas mujeres a las que le gustan ese tipo de restaurantes lujosos; en realidad, ella prefiere pasar esa noche en algún pequeño local donde el ambiente es cálido y ella puede comer sin cubiertos.

— ¿Te gusta el lugar, Rose?—ella mira entonces al rubio, que ha terminado de cenar y la mira con una radiante sonrisa. La pelirroja trata de entender cómo es que esa sonrisa siempre logra quitar la inseguridad de ella.

—Sí, claro. —responde Weasley, con una ligera pizca de mentira.

Y el silencio los invade, pero no es incómodo. Scorpius toma la mano de ella entre las suyas y la acaricia con suavidad, haciendo a la pelirroja sonrojarse.

El mesero llega con el postre que ha pedido Malfoy, un delicioso pastel de coco. Rose se saborea el sabor, ya que siempre le ha gustado el coco, pero antes de que pueda tomar el tenedor y dar el primer bocado, una escena llama su atención.

Rose sonríe y se lleva las manos a los labios y Scorpius tiene que girarse un poco para poder ver lo que su novia. ¡Vaya escena! Un hombre se ha arrodillado frente a su –justo en ese momento- prometida. Le dice que la necesita y que tiene que pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

La pelirroja suspira –suele ser una romántica en secreto- y Malfoy frunce el ceño.

— ¿No es hermoso?—cuestiona ella, tomando de nuevo el tenedor y apunto de tomar el primer bocado.

Pero sin esperarlo, Scorpius toma todo el pastel con una mano y lo hecha a un lado. Ella está estupefacta y frunce la nariz, enfadándose.

Pero a él no le interesa, ya que ha obtenido el anillo que se encontraba a la mitad del pastel de coco. Y es que ha decidido ya no proponerle matrimonio esa noche.

Porque a Scorpius Malfoy le gusta ser único, y no le pedirá a Rose ser su esposa cuando otro ha hecho lo mismo esa noche, en el mismo lugar, y de la misma manera.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? Espero la hayan disfrutado.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


	3. Calabaza: Baile de Luna

**¡HOLA!**

**_Esta historia participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._**

**3ra viñeta: **471 palabras** :3**

**Y aquí está, ¡el final! Nuevamente, tenía una idea diferente respecto a esta última viñeta, pero agradezco tanto a la canción **_"Moondance"_** que me ha inspirado para lo que ahora van a leer.**

**Espero lo disfruten, me he divertido tanto con este reto y me ha fascinado lo que salió de esto.**

* * *

_**Nuestra breve historia en sabores**_

* * *

_Calabaza: Baile de luna_

Están en la azotea del edificio donde viven. Es sencillo, cómodo y cálido, todo lo que Rose prefiere y a lo que Scorpius se ha acostumbrado durante dos años de ser esposos, se encuentra en ese humilde apartamento de Londres, su hogar.

Y lo que más les gusta es la vista de la ciudad desde la cima del edificio, donde hay algunas plantas que los vecinos tienen, aunque ellos no. Rose se ha negado a una planta después de haber dejado morir a las últimas tres.

Se sientan sobre el piso, donde el rubio ha puesto un par de mantas y se cubre con otra más mientras abraza a su esposa. Juntos miran las estrellas, como suelen hacerlo. Y recuerdan las noches en Hogwarts, en su séptimo año, cuando hacían lo mismo, cuando él musitó un "Te amo" por primera vez y ella se sintió tan feliz que temió morir.

El momento es casi parecido al recuerdo de cuando eran jóvenes; Scorpius besa su mejilla y ella sonríe.

De pronto una bella melodía llega a sus oídos, seguro unos vecinos están haciendo una fiesta. Pero el ruido no les molesta, al contrario; él se levanta y le extiende la mano.

— ¿Quiere bailar, Sra. Malfoy?—ella muestra una gran sonrisa, como suele hacerlo cuando el rubio la llama de esa forma, y se levanta.

Juntos se mueven al compás de la lenta música, se miran a los ojos y sonríen. Se aman, lo saben.

Scorpius la toma de la espalda, inclinándola y haciéndola reír, vuelven a la posición normal y desean estar así por siempre.

La música se va apagando, pero ellos no se detienen hasta la última nota que llega a sus oídos.

—Estoy embarazada. —dice Rose, en un susurro. Al ver que él no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, algo llamado decepción la domina y quiere llorar. Pero entonces todo cambia, cuando él la atrae con fuerza y la mantiene ahí, contra su pecho, tan cerca que la pelirroja puede escuchar los latidos de su esposo.

—Te amo tanto. —escucha ella, y esta vez llora, pero no de tristeza.

—Scorp…—él se separa, mirándola aún con una sonrisa y ella ríe un poco, bajando la mirada. —Creo que has pisado el pan de calabaza que hice.

En efecto, lo ha hecho, su zapato está justo en el plato donde su esposa había dejado el alimento. Él rueda los ojos y la toma de las mejillas.

—Total, ni me gusta. —Rose frunce el ceño, a punto de replicar, pero los labios del rubio contra los suyos se lo impide, y ella se deja llevar.

Son felices, más de lo que alguna vez pudieron imaginar. Y se besan, con la luna como testigo de ese amor, de esa felicidad, del pan de calabaza arruinado y de ese lento y cautivador baile.

* * *

**Para mí, creo que fue un buen final. Me agradó, y no porque sea mío, sólo lo hizo.**

**Espero piensen de la misma manera. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por cada uno de sus reviews.**

**Gracias, en serio.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
